dragoninfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuko Zennyo
Blaire Zennyo (ブライレ・ゼﾝニョ Buraire Zennyo) is an original character. She is the current heir of the Zennyo Clan, a skilled sorcerer. Physical Description Blaire is a young girl of average weight and height and is very well built but still maintains a fair figure. Blaire has short spiky black hair with red streaks and dark violet eyes. As such, she attracts much attention from boys, though she only has eyes on those who treat her as a normal human, not a super herione. Clothing Blaire's outfit consist of a red and white sleeveless vest over a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with red outlines around the neck, black pants with a black belt that has a chain on one of the belt loops, a pair of black armbands with a pair of white and red fingerless gloves, and a pair of black, white and red short high heeled boots. In addition on her left arm she has an electronic-like arm band which helps her control her powers. Personality Blaire is quite serious and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very serious when it comes to combat, infiltration, and her training. Sometimes she forgets how skilled she is. She is very mature for her age and gets along get with anyone she meets. But is caution about those who say they are friends. Family *Zennyo (ancestor) *Emma Zennyo (mother; deceased) *Blake Zennyo (father; deceased) *Ryuga Zennyo (Grandfather) *Ken Zennyo (Cousin) Abilities Due to her being a member of the Zennyo family, Blaire has learneda variety of skills that aid her in battle and infiltration. Powers With her Dragon Soul, Starwind, Blaire is capable of channeling her elemental powers through her sword as well as herself. She is only capable of using one at a time, as any attempt to use more than one could result in severe mental stress.. *'Element Manipulation: '''Blaire has manipulation over the elements of Darkness, Ice, Fire and Lightning. Due to long hours of training, with Starwind, her Dragon Soul, Blaire has mastered her said elements. But she can lose control, which is why she wears her Soul Gauntlet. *'Immune to Mind Reading: Becasue she has Starwind with her, she is immune to all attempts to read her mind. Spells These are Blaire's spells that she can use. *'''Shadow Arrow: ザッププヒレ・フローザﾝ ・アロー Zappupuhire Furoozan Aroo Blaire shoots an arrow made of ice at her opponenet Skills As a member of the Zennyo Clan, Blaire has been trained from birth to be a skillful and adept warrior. *'Ambidexterity: '''Blaire is shown to be ambidextrous, as she can weild her sword in both her left and right hand. *'Conditioning: From a young age, Blaire has been put under a severe and tough training regime by her family. She has exercised her physical form to near-human perfection for someone her age, causing many to view her as a prodigy. She makes use of these abilities in completing her missions **'Strength: '''Blaire's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. **'Speed: Blaire is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations. **'Endurance': Blaire seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. **'Agility': Blaire has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. **'Threshold of Pain:' Because of her intense training, Blaire has built up a high threshold for pain. *'Movement' **'Master of Swordsmanship': Blaire is an expert swordsman and wielding her sword in either hand. **'Marksmanship': Blaire is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. **'Tracking': Blaire is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture, with Cyran's help. **'Martial Artist': Blaire is a skilled martial artist *'Mental' **'Above average human conditioning: '''Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Blaire has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age. **'Above average intellect': Her intelligence is above average. **'Multilingualism': Blaire is able to speak French, Japanese, English, Italin, read Egyptian. She is also able to understand Dragon. Equipment *'Soul Gauntlet: Even though this mainly houses her Dragon Soul, Starwind, Blaire also uses it as a weapon. *Cosmic Blade: A special sword that only Blaire can use/control which controls her powers. *'''Holographic Computer: Blaire also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to her glove which gives her easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that she can hook up to larger systems that allows her access Background Born at Crystal Castle, Blaire is a descendant of Drake Pythos; second child of Blake and Emma Pythos. Other Versions : Main article: Dark Blaze In a rewrite of Young Justice, Blaire, still known has Dark Blaze, is Black Canary's partner and motherly figure to Blaire, after the death of her father. Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Pythos Clan Category:Good Category:Human